


Dream of the Birds

by Kinzjamoo



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinzjamoo/pseuds/Kinzjamoo
Summary: Growing tired of living a life under Murdoc's hand and longing for a break, 2D decides on a last minute camping trip. Russel, seeing it as an opportunity to escape the constant chaos of the band and everything in general, decides to go with him.





	Dream of the Birds

2D fluttered his eyes open, far from fully awake, he hadnt come to grasp reality yet. The first thing he recognize was the soft coos of a pigeon, while muffled, it was awfully close. It took a second for 2D too sit up and look in direction of the noise, for a moment, he didn't think it was even real .  Yet there it stood, nested by his window, a pigeon with dotted speckles across its feathers.  
2D smiled at this, becoming quite the animal fan across the years and even befriending many,even more than human friends at this point,which became difficult to make with Murdoc around. 

2D inched towards the windowside, careful not to startle the creature as it sang, admiring it for a quick second. The first thought that came to his mind was a name, the bird was a resident to his window now it nested there, and would obviously spend quite some time there, so his new "roommate "needed a name. 

"Speckle"  
He didn't think much about it, more so its just rolled off his tongue, and it was blatant as too why it got the name it did from the pattern on its feathers.

2D shuffled across his bed, leaning on its side as he reached under it. Jackpot, his secret food stash.  He didn't know why he always kept secret food stashes, he never ate from them, even when he had started the bad habit back at plastic beach. Though Murdoc often forgot to check in on him and as a result left him to scavenge what he could from the kitchen the brief occasion he was out, he eventually could care less if he ate or not at that plastic hell of rot. After all, it only meant another day on it. The new visitor brought an opportunity to put the leftover bags of chips to use, quietly, he opened them and crawled over to the window, opening it took ages as too not scare off the bird, but eventually it was wide enough to start hand feeding the creature. 

It took a moment for it too approach, but once it did, it instantly began munching away at his hand. For a moment there was peace, something he rarely got the chance of, being thrown into the mess that was the band from nearly as far as his blurry memory can recall.  He liked moments like these, when the birds sang, when the streams trickled, when the trees whistled from the air as light bounced from the shaking leaves, when all was at ease. He dreamed he could have such moments like this more, a  haven where such things surrounded him constantly, he dreamed to be free and to stay where he pleases, just as the bird had done. 

 

At that second,an idea came too him. There was such a place, and all it took was a quick vacation.

A camping trip. 

With that, the subtle moment had ended, and with little planning 2D was already scrambling up to pack.  
Clothes, a flashlight, some snacks, his phone.. 

No, don't bring the phone,that's tracked.

 

He scattered around the room snatching the essentials for what seemed to be merely a few minutes, but a faint knock at the  door made him drop everything. 

2D held his breath  as the door creaked open, expecting Murdoc to emerge. Though, as the door opened further, the person he saw wasn't as anticipated though a familiar face, one he was actually glad to see.  
He took a breath of relief, greeting the visitor with a smile that indicated he was still half asleep

"Hi Russel."  
Russel gave a tired yet welcoming smile aswell, equally as exhausted , before he spoke, his pearly white eyes darted around as it  seemed to scan the floor before him.  
"Whats all this for 'D?" 

"Ooh.. uhh.. thats uh.. uh.. 'm goin campin'." 

"Camping?" 

"Yea.. don' tell Murdoc though."  
"I get you man, hey, mind if i tag along? This place has been hectic recently and I haven't got the chance to fish in ages. Also, knowing you your gonna get your ass lost for 6 months in the forest a mile away from a walmart." 

2D chuckled nervously as his gaze dropped onto the dusty floor below, mostly out of sheer embarassment. He was right, 2D wasn't that responsible in all honesty, he was pretty terrible at everything outside of the band, or at least it always seemed that way too him due to certain comments given daily.  Another thing, should he let Russel tag along?  
Well, Russel was quiet, had a comforting presence,good company, and seemed like the person too know a thing or two about the outdoors or the world in general.

"Yea..sure fhing. I'm going today,so yew should start packin'"

"Today?"

"Today" 

Russel seemed hesitatant at the timing, but still desperate for a vacation agreed with partial begrudgement. 

"Alright, ill get packin', breakfasts downstairs" 

 

With that, Russel vanished into the hall, too which 2D followed shortly after. 

 

In the exhausting blur of the morning the next thing he knew , he was at breakfast. They all sat in silence, not the good kind either, the kind that causes such a tension so much it was painful. 2D felt obliged to make a conversation and put an end to it, but with a loss for what to say he only let out a peep. By this point, the weight of discomfort had doubled as the others had looked over to him, he could feel Murdocs gaze burning into him, and he muttered the first thing that could come to his head as he poked at his platter. 

"I ave a bird nesting near my window.. an' it kinda reminded me of like.. dreams n'stuff." 

Murdocs stern gaze loosened up, and he snickered, making no effort to cover up finding humour in his comment.

"What kind of dream does a bird give ya? They jus eat and shit until they run head first into a window" 

"Yknow,... birds are free go anywhere when they wanna, no ones stopping them, yew cant do that all the time cos' of all the responsibility yew get n such, but sometimes I dream that I can be like a bird n go find myself or somefhink." 

Murdoc's smile dropped,his glare darkening quickly to which 2D gulped as he sank within his chair. 

"Dreams are dangerous, Stu." 

 

2D immediately broke eyecontact, scooting out of his chair in a hastle. 

"Okay..i gotta use the toilet bye." 

 

2D scurried off into the hall, then back to the safety of his room, feeling an immense overwhelming amount of regret along the way. Didnt matter, he was leaving soon anyways, and itd be some time before he saw Murdocs face again. Russ would almost be ready by now anyways, he always seemed to be a good packer whenever he was getting ready for a tour. For now, he just needed to finish his packing, which was almost complete, since he barely brought more than the essentials. 

" Smooth, I don't think this is the bathroom, toochie. Whats all this stuff for?"  
A familiar voice giggled from behind.

Before 2D could respond, Russel came back from the hall, clearly a little bit more awake at this point. 

"We're goin' campin'."  
"-Dont tell Murdoc though, yew know how he is with this stuff." 

"I'd go along with you, but there's way too much bugs with camping. Its a good thing Russel's going with you, cause you' get lost in the forest for six months when you're a mile away from a walmart." 

"Thats what I said." 

2Ds cheeks glowed a rosy hue, furrowing his brows as he did his bad habit of anxiously biting onto the side of his lip.

" 'm goin in the car." 

 

 

It had been a few good hours of napping in the car , or at least what felt like a few good hours of rest too him being he got so little of it, that 2D had awoken too Russel silently getting into the car and starting the engine. Making an effort too not wake him, which had failed.  
"Shit, sorry for waking you man, but, uh.. you ready for a roadtrip?" 

2D put up a rather tiredly enthusiastic fist in the air, giving a sleepy grin. 

"Roooadtrip." 

With that, the engine began too rumble and the car finally budged.  
2D pressed the side of his head against the window, still half asleep, he watched the Spirit house shrink slowly until it became a sillouette, and with it his worries, though they would certainly come back to haunt him eventually  
For now 2D just focused on the present and what seemingly awaited him in the passing hours. He was going on vacation, somewhere he could rest wherever he pleased, explore as far as the worn foresty trails led, sing as he pleased, and be free, just as the birds that nestled by windows and sung in mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhh this isrushed and was written in half a day as well as not bein proofread so please tell me about any repetition or typos thank.  
> More chapters coming really soon yeahfjfhh


End file.
